They Talk (minecraft story)
by VoxelHunt
Summary: After running low on some coal, a young man ventures into a near by cave to collect more, sadly after looking for hours there was no coal... once attempting to leave the man discovers a dungeon and a chest. in this chest was a microphone, but who could it do...? (this is based off the Mob Talker Mod for Minecraft, so you can visualize the mobs easily if you have the mod)
1. Chapter 1

They talk

I sat there crafting items that wouldn't come to any good use on my mining trips; I made worthless wood tools even though I had so much iron and a few diamonds.

Crafting was an escape for me, it calmed my nerves.

I kept crafting torches until I noticed I have ran out of coal.

"Damn, I what was I thinking!? I need that for cooking!"

I jumped out of my trance of crafting, and grabbed my iron pick along with a helmet (for protection you know?)

I ran down the small cave system I found a few days ago, I'm pretty lucky to have it so close to my house.

As I wonder down into the cave I find…nothing.

NOTHING!

I looked everywhere, and found no coal!

This cave was a bummer, I was about to leave until heard whispering.

It sounded like it was coming from behind the stone wall I was next to.

I place my head against the cold stone and listen to hear anything.

I probably sat there for a solid 12 minutes until I heard an "SSSSSssss…" sound.

I jumped up and looked around, to make sure that a creeper wasn't near me.

Oddly, there was no creeper in sight…

That's when I realize that it came from behind the wall…

I grabbed my pick and began to shatter the stone, prepared to fight this creeper for a glorious amount of gun power!

As the last chunk of stone breaks, I noticed a dungeon.

I placed several torches before the spawner spawned anything that would kill me, and searched in the chests.

As I scavenge throughout the chest, I was only able to gather a saddle, some wheat, and…is that a touch?

It was brownish with a round top.

It reminded me of a Redstone touch but, it didn't glow…

That's when I realized that it was a microphone!

I didn't know these even existed until now, I examined it carfully…

But curse my slippery fingers, the mic fell right out of my hands and broke into pieces.

The next thing that happened is what I didn't expect.

A loud screeching sound filled the cave, like a million ghasts crying at the same time.

The sound dropped me to my knees as I covered my ears, trying to block out this horrific sound.

As I begin to pass out, lying down onto the floor, I see something spawn…

Damnit, I forgot to place a touch on the left side of the spawner…

As I begin to accept my death like a man, I hear a voice…

It was very hard to pick out whatever it said since the sound was still continuing…

And then…

It went dark…

As my eyes close, I hear a voice…

"Don't worry human, I'll save you…"

The sound stopped…

And I drifted off to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2 Rescuer

They talk (chapter two)

I'll be working on this story and "Before the Generation" so if anyone was going to ask me that, I'm not abandoning BTG

Back to the story!

I awoke next to a tree, with a faint ringing sound in my ears.

Thank notch that screeching sound stopped…

I looked around and trying to locate my house, but all I was able to see was trees…

I also found a cave; I'm guessing that's the one I came out of…

WAIT A SECOND…

How did I get out of the cave!?

I began to panic, wondering what saved me…

I rubbed my eyes trying to get my vision back, but I only made it worse…

All I saw was blurs of trees, grass, and the night sky…

But one blur stood out from the others, it was green…

I looked at it as it moved around, I wasn't sure if it was getting close or getting farther…

I rubbed my eyes once more trying to restore my eye sight, as I rub my eyes I hear a voice.

"Are you ok? Do your eyes hurt, mister?"

The voice sound familiar, but I couldn't pick it out…

It was a young female voice, maybe at the age of 15 or 14

I looked harder trying to find the person who said it, but all I could see was the green blur…

So I guess it was coming from the blur this whole time…

I tried to respond to the blur but my voice was too scratched up to say anything, attempting to say something only made my throat sting with pain…

The blur came into focus and I darted my eyes to a pair of trees, they were blocky as usual…

But I smiled a little in the sight of these trees.

My vision has returned!

I looked over to the spot where the blur was, to only find…

A girl…?

Wait a second…her hoodie…oh no…

She was a creeper!

I jumped up attempting to yell out "CREEPER!" but my throat only burned in the progress…

She had orange-ish hair along with a hoodie with the creeper face insignia on the hood; this hoodie was very big on her and it stretched down to her knees…

She began to stare at me with disappointment, and I swore she teared up a bit.

Small tears went down her cheeks, she was very quiet while crying, I didn't notice her crying until I gave up the panic act.

She then began to cry more loudly, all I could do was yell out "SHH!"

I gave up and walked closer to her…

I looked down at her and asked a simple question.

"Uh, you're not going to kill me right?"

It took her only a few seconds to respond…

"I saved your life! Why would I try and kill you!?" the creeper girl yelled out.

I backed away a little bit trying to give her space…

She simply gave me a discussed look and stopped crying.

Ugh great, I made a creeper girl angry…

She stood up and brushed off her hoodie, and stared at me for only a few seconds…

I grew an awkward face, and simply looked around trying to break the silence.

"You saved me? Aren't you a creeper?" I said to her

She simply looked at me, then down at her feet…

"Yeah I am a creeper, but you know…If I was planning on killing you I'd die too…"

I felt like a complete idiot listening to that response, I should have known that already…

That's when I began to think; as I stared at her I noticed that she was more human like than other creepers…

I'd figure she'd probably be a green creature with the lust of demolishment, but she was a 14 year old girl, with…feelings!?

Creepers always wanted to kill, even if their own lives would be taken in to progress.

I gazed at her trying to come up with the nerves to talk to her…

"Well, thanks for saving me…" I said in the most nervous voice ever.

It wasn't that her beauty that made me nervous, it was that she was a living bomb that worried me.

Her cheeks grew red, and her head cocked towards me, as played with the pockets of her hoodie trying to speak to me.

"Uh, n-no problem…"

The ways she said it was so quiet and cute, she was as shy as I was.

I still couldn't believe this, she's a creeper! And she's talking to me like a normal person!

This was very weird, creepers didn't look so human like until I walked into that cave…where I found that microphone…

I snapped out of my trance and looked at her.

"Why do you look so strange…?" I asked nervously…

She wore a face of a woman who wanted to kill; I guess I made fun of her looks without even noticing…

"Excuse me!? Did you just call me ugly!?" she screamed

"What! No no! I um…you look a lot different than creepers" I said in a scared voice.

She then realized what I said and begins to look at me in a strange way.

"I don't understand, I looked like this all my life…"

The response puzzled me even more, this was so strange…

Since when did creepers look like this?

Whatever happened in the cave must have changed something; it must have been the microphone…

I then realize that I should apologize for making her think she's ugly…

"Um, miss creeper? I'm sorry that I said you're…ugly" I said in a nervous voice.

Her eyes darted towards me, and her face grew redder.

"Are you saying I'm…pretty…?" said asked.

My face was transformed into the most serious poker face in existence; I was so scared of being around her, with her strange questions and her awkwardness…

"Y-yeah, you do look pretty, uh…"

Her face lit up like a red stone torch…

I was making her blush!?

Dang it, I'm flirting with a creeper girl!

I had to abort this mission and find my way home, but I was too far in conversation to leave now…

I had to screw it and run, but before I attempted to move my legs, she said something…

"M-my name is Cupa…"

C-cupa…? Did she say cupa…?

That name lit up my cheeks; it's such a prefect name for a creeper! It matched her so perfectly!

As I finished saying that in my head, I realized I actually…said it out loud…

DAMN YOU BRAIN!

She backed up from the surprising thing I said, she was getting very nervous being around me…

I guess the best thing I had to say was my name…

"My name is Steven, and it's nice to meet you Cupa…"

She looked at me with surprise once more, and she began to giggle softly.

*giggle* "Steven? That's such a perfect name for a human!"

I noticed what she did there, making fun of my outburst earlier…

Her giggle was so cute; it was the perfect laugh…

It gotten much colder than before, I didn't even notice how cold it was until now…

I cover my bear arms while shivering.

"Man, it got colder didn't it…?"

I looked over to her; her face expression was the perfect one for a "LIGHT BULB!' moment.

She began to walk close to me, when suddenly…

She began to hug me…

"Now we can both be warm!" she yelled

She drowned her face into my shirt, trying to get comfy…

I knew her intentions; she wanted to sleep with me…

(Oh, oh notch! Not that direction! I meant sleep as in go to bed kind sleep!

I could punch you pervs out there if I could…)

She began to pull me down to the ground, as we both lie down next to the shady tree…

She was attempting to fall asleep on my chest, while she continued to hug me…

*sighed* "this is going to be a long night…"

I soon drifted off to sleep, feeling her warmth that she has given me…

I guess I've learned a lesson today, not all creepers are bad…


	3. Chapter 3 The Hearts desire

chapter 3

the hearts desire

I awoken to find myself next to the shady tree, the tree was alot lonlier than it was before...

cupa was missing!

i began to panic for a few seconds, until i settled my nerves down...

i'm guessing she left or she went looking for my house...

i felt pretty sad to see her leave, and even worse, for not a heads up about it.

it was raining pretty bad as i noticed, i placed my hand out from outside the tree to feel a huge amount of water to land in my hand...

"dang, it sure is raining hard..."

i placed my shirt and tied it over my head, it looked like a home made beanie hat, it seemed pretty cool on me but i figured i die from coldness without a shirt...

these moments are the ones i hate the most...

how i wished cupa was here, with her warm hoodie...

i let out a sigh and stepped out of the rain, well...more like ran instead of stepped...

i darted from under tree to tree, trying to keep dry as possable, as i kept this cycle for several minutes i noticed a house in the distance...

the another, and another...?

it was a village! my luck is finally turning around!

i ran under every tree nearby until i reached the village...

something was a little strange about this village, very strange...

the villagers...they were all...

female!?

did that microphone make all mobs girls!? a few of the lady villagers looked over to me and blushed, oh yeah...my shirt...

i gave up the dry hair plan and placed the soaked shirt back on.

my notch, it was so cold...

i walked past villager by villager, as i notice they all stared at me, until i heard a scream.

it sounded like it came from my left side, thats when i ran past a few houses to find a iron golem...who was also a female...

she was very tall, maybe a bit shorter than a enderman but she totally made me stand out.

but the scream didn't come from this iron golem here, it came from the skeloton that the iron golem has attacked.

she was crying her eyes out from the brutal pain she has endourced, this iron golem wasn't going to show any mercy, so i had to take things into my own hands.

as the golem charges for another attack, i jump infront of the defenceless skeloton and take the brutal hit that the iron golem was planning.

the pain, oh my god...

it was so serious that i said god instead of notch...

she slammed me right into the house of a villager, i think one of my arms went limp, and i'm most certainly sure i got a broken rib...

i gasped for air, as i felt one of my lungs pressure itself...

all i was able to see was a shocked golem, standing there watching me die, she didn't cry, no she just watched.

she was sorta a robot i guess, not many robots have emotions so, i accept how it doesn't react to my pain.

i looked over the the skeloton who caught herself in a gaze with me, she had such a face...it was filling with anger and hate.

i'm guessing shes pissed at this golem for both our injuries...

she then picked up her bow and entered marksman mode.

right before she could prepare a arrow, the golem looked over to her direction.

"no, don't..." i said in pain

the golem was going to kill her!  
for the first time ever, i didn't want a enemy to die...

Skeloton P.O.V

as i walk throughout the lovely forest, i end up finding a village.

"woah, i bet this place had some nice things i can get" i said with a large smile.

i enter the village, my presence seriously scared the living nether out of these villagers...

i simply ignored their scared faces and walked into a blacksmiths.

usually most items spawn in there so it was the first place to check out.

i felt like i was being watched, so the best bet was to look and see what was behind me.

before even looking i readied my bow and prepared to shoot.

i expected a villager...

but what i got was a big lump of iron, staring down at me...

"damnit, iron golem..." i wispered to myself

as i finish my sentence, the glem launched me, litterally shot me right out of the blacksmiths work station...through a wall...

i was tossed in a muddly wet wheat farm, the smell of carrots and wheat filled my nose, it was a pretty nice spot to land in, but yet being so distracted the iron golem knocked me right out of the farm and against a house wall.

i scream in pain, seriously screamed my lungs off, the pain was brutal...

i think my good "pulling" arm was busted, it didn't look broken but it felt pretty painful.

the iron golem stared at me from behind the distant farm, it was planning a full on charge attack...

i guess i should of stayed away from the village...

i sighed quietlyto myself, accepting my soo to be death...

and as the iron golem charges, just a few steps away, a guy jumps infront of me, knocking the iron golems directed hit.

i heard a smashing sound, i swore i heard some snaps... ugh... i hate that sound...

the sound of bones breaking...

i looked over to see a extemely injured boy, he seemed to be 14 or so...

his age interested me since i was 14 as well.

ugh, i'm loosing my train of thought!

that freaking iron golem tried to kill me, and probally killed this guy!

i pulled up my bow, preparing for a head shot, but as i pull my bows string, the iron golem stares at me...

"Oh no, it's going to kill me..."

Stevens P.O.V

the iron golem seemed in a trance with the skeloton, i tried to get up but the wood ontop of me wouldn't budge...

i lifted with all my might, and i was able to snap a wood board in half!

right as the golem was about to charge at the skeloton girl, i jumped on its head, covering her eyes and preventing her from any attacks.

but in the progress, she began to sway around smashing everything in her way...

ugh, i'm going to end up destroying the village if i keep this up...

i begin to punch her head repeatedly, but each punch made a snapping sound in my knuckles...

it was made of flipping iron, what was i thinking!

the iron golem grabs me and tosses me right into, yet...another wall...

the pain from before combined with this new found pain created the most horrific pain in history...

i went so limp, my breathing slowed so much...

i'm starting to guess that i'm going to die...

well atleast i died saving a skeloton girl...

as my eyes grow heavier by the second, i feel arms wrap around me.

something was picking me up...?

i tried to see whatit was but my vision was so bad...

i knew it wasn't the iron golem, i saw it lying on the ground with...

are those arrows...?

i didn't see the skeloton girl at all, did the iron golem kill her...?

or...is whatever is carring me...

if i had the ability to slap my self, i would!

buuut, my arms feel like they were made out of slime...

my eyes shut closed, i was still awake but my eyes had no control anymore...

i'm guessing i'm going to end up sleeping? i've heardsleeping with a cuncussion is bad, so i hope i don't got that...

soon things went dark, and my hearing stopped...

i passed out...


	4. Chapter 4 Two Player Game

They Talk

Chapter 4: two player game

It was cold, so very cold…

The hair on my neck stood up while Goosebumps rose from my limbs…

I saw bandages on most of my body; my limbs were the most covered parts.

I felt woozy, like if I was going to get sick…

I was pretty lucky since most of the pain left my body, although my left arm felt very limp…

I looked over to my left for curiosity; I ended up looking at the skeleton girl holding her legs against her chest, looking down tired like.

I guess she noticed me looking at her, that's when she jumped up aiming her bow.

"Who are you!? And why did you save me!?" she yelled out

I felt too light headed to respond, it was like I wasn't controlling myself anymore…

But I sucked it up and attempted to talk.

"I…I'm…S-S-Ste…ven…" I whispered out.

She looked at me with confusion; she noticed I was a human…

"Why did you help me, Steven? Aren't you a human?" she questioned

She sounded just like me when I met cupa, when she felt so calm around such a dangerous person.

"Not all…humans are…bad"

After finishing that sentence, I laughed a bit to commit a little humor in the moment.

He stared at me, while she shook her bow slowly, I saw her face twitch a bit, she was holding down the pain wasn't she?

I saw that her one arm looked pretty messed up; I couldn't help but look at it…

She let out a quiet sigh and threw her bow to the ground.

*sigh* "I'm sorry Steven, it's just so hard to trust humans…"

She looked so depressed; such a sad face lied there…

Curse my kind heart; I had to help her get over her sadness…

"w-what's your name…?" I asked her

She simply gave me a nervous stare; she fiddled with her thumbs for a few seconds before responding…

"M-my…name?"

I guess it felt a bit too soon to ask for her name, but it was the only thing to try and get her to calm down.

"Well yeah, I told you mine and it's only fair if you told me yours?"

After a few seconds, she spoke up.

"I'm Cindy" she replied

Cindy? Seems pretty strange for a skeleton to be named Cindy, you'd figure maybe she'd be named "skuly" or "bonnette."

But I guess Cindy was fine… ugh now I feel like a jerk, judging her name like this!?

I tried to break the silence by talking to her again.

"I should thank you also, you killed the iron golem back there and save me also." I said with a smile

She only smiled back at me, her cheeks got a tiny bit of red in them but not much of a blush.

"Where did you find these bandages? There must be enough to give full body coverage for two people" I asked

"It's what I found in the village, they had a lot lying around." She said

I wasn't as scared being around her like I was with cupa, that was only because I knew I could get to understand them instead of just fear them.

But the only thing that bothered me was that most of the new mobs seem to be female…

Was it because I was a guy? If I was a girl, would everyone turn into a guy? I puzzled myself with these questions until I was blessed with a idea.

She held her arm as if it hurt amnesty, I couldn't stand to see anyone in such pain, even If I had to suffer my own.

I removed a whole wrapping of bandages on my arm, and kneeled over to her.

She looked at me with surprise, wondering how much pain I was going though.

To be honest, it wasn't as bad as before, I was just milking the pain act to get her mind off herself and get out of the depression feeling.

"Give me your arm." I asked her

She simply stared at me with total silence, while moving her injured arm to me.

I grabbed her hand and held it tight, while wrapping her arm with the bandages.

They weren't bloody or anything, my arm wasn't THAT badly damaged…

But removing the bandages from my pain filled arm did hurt.

Her face grew so red while I continued to wrap her arm.

"Why are you helping me…? I'm just a skeleton…" she said while hiding her face.

I continued to wrap her arm, but I focused my face to hers.

She must still feel depressed…

"Well, I you look at yourself as a monster, but your nothing but a young girl with a bow…" I replied

She stares at me for only a few seconds, while I finished wrapping her arms, she tackled me, and squeezed me tight in a massive bear hug.

I felt the previous pain returning, but I couldn't decline the hug…

I sucked up the pain and continued to let her hug me.

"No one has ever aid something so sincere to me…do you really mean it…?" she said in my ear

I couldn't stand to see her upset, so I had to say something…

"I meant it 100%" I said

She gets up from the hug, as I lie on the ground with her on top of me she simply just stares into my eyes.

Both our faces were as red as a Redstone torch; I began to analyze her appearance.

He wore a little cap with the face of s skeleton, with a small jacket like shirt that resembled ribs, she wore some kind of shorts that seemed pretty short.

But the most noticeable thing about her was the chest area…

She didn't have much coverage around the area, so most of the parts were visible…

I tried not to make eye contact in that direction, hoping for her not to see me as a pervert…

Cindy P.O.V

After bandaging the guy up, I sat by the little shady tree, hoping to get some sleep soon.

It wasn't getting too dark, which I really wanted to be.

I saw as the sun settled slowly, as the sky lit up with orange ora.

It was beautiful…

Moments like this would cheer me up anytime…

That's when I directed my eyes to the human…

He has awoken, with blurred eyes and probably a pain filled body.

I yanked out my bow and aimed at him, but the pain in one of my arms made the aiming much harder than it was before…

(You've heard this part before; let's skip to the part we are on now)

Still Cindy P.O.V

As I lie above him, staring into his blue eyes, my arms begin to tremble, I was shaking in nervousness!

This wasn't like me at all, I usually avoid guys but this one was so different, he saved my life and even risked his own.

Did he have feeling for me? Or did he just do it for another reason…?

All these thoughts rushed at me and hit me like a brick wall…

I'm still above him, just staring at him…

Either get off him or do something!

I began to cry, this was for many reasons…

I felt emotions towards this boy, not only that.

He didn't look at me as a monster…

Does this mean he likes me…?

This was so weird…I just met him and I have more feelings for him than any other mob in the forest…

Instead of crying, I had a different idea in plan…

But It must have been too early to pull a move like that…

I felt the warm glimmer of the sun on my back, it…it burnt…

Oh notch, it began to hurt so much more now…

I think Steven noticed the burning and tried to help.

Steven P.O.V

She's just staring at me; her face was so…red.

I couldn't get up since she was holding me down, I would try and escape, but it would only upset her or something…

Just then, I saw a glimmer of smoke appear on her back, what the…?

Oh yeah she's a skeleton! And they don't enjoy sunlight…

It hit me like a wall made out of bed rock.

SHES GOING TO BURN!

I jolted up and covered her from the flames, I'm glad I did this now or she'll burn like a sheep in lava…

I didn't want to see her reaction; it would just make things even more awkward…

But yet curiosity killed the ocelot…

I looked down at her; she was cuddling with me in my chest…

I don't get it…

Since when did girls like to cuddle with me…?

Does she not know I'm helping her? Or does she think this is a fastball move I pulled…?

It was getting darker, so I guess it was best to let go of her.

It was now night, she looks at me as I shiver with coldness.

I saw her as she did the same; I'm guessing I know where this is going…

She crawls over to me and rests her head on my shoulder, while holding me tight.

"Is this ok with you, Steven?" she asked me

Like I said… curse my kind heart…

"Yeah, its fine, I was getting cold anyways…" I replied

We both drift off to sleep, she wasn't as warm as cupa, might be because of the lack of clothing she had on…

But I might as well accept anything.

Let's just hope, this girl won't run away when I wake up…

OMG, ok so Steven has met two girls, one a creeper and one a skeleton!

Which one do you think would suit him better? (Oops looks like I've started another fan girl rivalry: P)

I'm expecting to turn this into a M-mature story (not for anything sexual) I think the violence is a bit off for the rating T, what do you guys think? I don't want to look like an idiot if I change it so.

Reviews would be very grateful!

Stay tuned for chapter 5 :D

-VoxelHunt


End file.
